Cartoon Network (Southeast Asia)
Cartoon Network, is a cable and satellite television channel that primarily broadcasts animated programmes. Operated by Turner Broadcasting System Asia Pacific, the channel is broadcast from its headquarters in Hong Kong to audiences in its country of location, as well as to Macau, Southeast Asia (except Philippines, where its broadcasting operation was later separated from the broader Southeast Asian version) and South Korea. History Cartoon Network started its broadcast in 1994 as the dual-channel TNT & Cartoon Network as part of the Foxtel cable TV launch, operating from 6:00 a.m. to 9:00 p.m., with Turner Classic Movies taking the remainder of the daily schedule. On 1 July 2001, Cartoon Network Australia became a separate 24-hour channel, with exclusive local feeds. It originally aired only Hanna-Barbera cartoons. In 1996, MGM shows started airing and in 1997, Warner Bros. shows started airing. Also in 1997 the channel began airing original productions. On 22 August 1999, Cartoon Network introduced a new rebrand, introducing new bumpers, new shows and a new 'powerhouse' theme. In 2000 other non-original shows were introduced. In 2001, a block called Cartoon Cartoonswas introduced. Cartoon Network also introduced other programming blocks including Toonami, Acme Hour, Prime Time, Boomerangnd Cartoon Network After Dark. In 2003 and 2004, more programming blocks were added. Early in 2004, the Boomerang network launched as part of the new Foxtel digital package. Many of the older cartoons migrated to the new channel. In addition, Cartoon Network for a brief period would show segments of kids getting prizes during the holidays but this was axed from poor viewer response. Cartoon Network had, up until mid-2004, been tied with the Disney Channel as Asia's most popular family network. The removal of older programming from the network during this period led to a fall in average audience share during 2004 as fans of older cartoons moved to Boomerang. On 1 October 2005, the channel's 'bumpers' were replaced with 3-D animation promotions that were set in a fictional location called "CN City". A well known scene from a show was sometimes the theme. The "Cartoon Cartoons" moniker was dropped in 2006. On 31 August 2008 the bumpers and ads were updated. "Cartoon Network Theatre" was renamed"Cartoon Network Popcorn". On 1 October 2011, during The Amazing World of Gumball premiere, the channel introduced a new branding, logo, and slogan. Programming Most of CN SEA's programmes are taken from either the Warner Bros., MGM or Hanna-Barbera production studios. Anime and tokusatsu programming from Japan completing the channel's schedule. Current programming Original *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Squirrel Boy *Hero: 108 *Ed, Edd n Eddy *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Evil Con Carne *The Powerpuff Girls *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Cow and Chicken *I Am Weasel *Johnny Bravo *The Problem Solverz *MAD *Robotomy *Chowder *The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange *Regular Show *Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? *Camp Lazlo *The Secret Saturdays *Generator Rex *Teen Titans *The Cramp Twins *Ben 10 *Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben 10: Alien Force *Codename: Kids Next Door *Sheep in the Big City *Samurai Jack *Class of 3000 *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *The Amazing World of Gumball *Adventure Time *Dexter's Laboratory Warner Bros. *What's New Scooby-Doo? *Tom and Jerry Tales *Animaniacs *Duck Dodgers *Looney Tunes *The Looney Tunes Show *Thundercats *Justice League Unlimited *Police Academy *Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get A Clue! *The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries *Taz-Mania *Tiny Toons Adventures *Xiaolin Showdown *Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated Hanna-Barbera *Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines *Droopy, Master Detective *Yogi Bear *Yogi's Gang *Yogi's Space Race *Yogi's Treasure Hunt *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo *Top Cat *The Tom and Jerry Show *The Flintstone *The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show *The New Fred and Barney Show *Fred and Barney Meet the Thing *Fred and Barney Meet the Shmoo *The Flintstone Comedy Show *The Flintstone Funnies *Hong Kong Phooey *Jonny Quest *Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels *The New Adventures of Jonny Quest *The Magilla Gorilla Show *Josie and the Pussycats *Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space *The Great Grape Ape Show *The Mumbly Cartoon Show *The New Scooby-Doo Movies *The Addams Family *The Scooby-Doo Show *The New Yogi Bear Show *The New Adventures of Captain Planet MGM *Tom and Jerry *Droopy *Barney Bear *Tex Avery Shorts Acquired * Nexo Knights * Total Drama The Ridonculous Race *Chop Socky Chooks *The Garfield Show *Pink Panther and Pals *The Pink Panther Show *Garfield & Friends *Pet Alien *Popeye *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *Heathcliff *Heathcliff and Marmaduke *Grisù il Draghetto *Engie Benjy *Wacky World of Tex Avery *The Archie Show *The Mask: Animated Series *6teen *Casper's Scare School *The Baby Huey Show *Hanamaru *George of The Jungle *Skunk Fu *The New Adventures of Heckle & Jeckle and Quackula *The Jungle Book *Zig & Sharko *Wakfu: The Animated Series *Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales *A Kind of Magic *Angel's Friends *Gormiti Nature Unleashed *My Goldfish is Evil *Winx Club *The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show Cartoonito/Tiny TV/Tickle U Programs *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo *Baby Looney Tunes *Tom and Jerry Kids *The Smurfs *The Flintstone Kids *Cave Kids *Yo Yogi! *Princess Knight *The Save-Ums *Toot & Puddle *In The Night Garden *The Land Before Time *Pororo the Little Penguin *Casper and Friends *Richie Rich *SamSam *Topo Gigio *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs *Gerald McBoing Boing *Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto! *Firehouse Tales *LazyTown *Yoho Ahoy *Hello Kitty's Animation Theatre *Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot *Krypto the Superdog *Chloe's Closet *Kipper the Dog *Little Audrey and Friends *Peppa Pig *Little Robots *Calimero *Gordon the Garden Gnome *The Raggy Dolls *Jelly Jamm *Bananas in Pyjamas *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *The Adventures of Little Audrey *Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville *Gerald McBoing-Boing *Paddington Bear *Ha Ha Hairies Life Action *Mr. Bean *Backyard Science *My Spy Family *Spitting Image *The Goodies Anime *Doraemon *Lady Georgie *Cat's Eye *Time Bokan *Powerpuff Girls Z *Dragon Ball *Sherlock Hound *One Piece *Inazuma Eleven Programming blocks Cartoon Network Popcorn Cartoon Network Popcorn is a weekend feature of the channel that premieres movies such as CN SEA specials and general presentations. Boomerang A separate TV channel, known as the "Boomerang SeAsia Feed", was available in the Asia-Pacific region from September 2005 until December 2012. It was replaced with Toonami; Toonami is also operated and distributed by Turner Broadcasting System Asia Pacific. Tiny TV Tiny TV was first shown on CN SEA in June 2002 and replaced the broadcasting of cartoon series that were targeted at very young children, such as The Flintstone Kids, Little Audrey and Friends, Baby Looney Tunes, Tom & Jerry Kids and A Pup Named Scooby Doo. Tickle U a weekday morning preschool programming block aired Monday through Friday from 9AM. Availability South Korea In January 2003, CN SEA was launched in South Korea after the cancellation of a Cartoon Network block on Tooniverse. However, the channel is unable to insert Korean audio tracks into shows because non-South Korean channels are legally prohibited from doing so. In 2006, JoongAng Ilbo and the Turner company established a joint venture to launch a separate South Korean version of Cartoon Network and the channel was set to launch in November 2006. However, the launch was suddenly delayed due to a content dispute with the Tooniverse channel—the dispute concerned the joint venture's intention to produce its own Korean-language versions of some of Cartoon Network's original shows. Tooniverse-produced shows such as The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory and Johnny Bravo, were not part of this plan. The South Korean channel was eventually cancelled and the distribution rights for the Southeast Asian channel were revoked and given to another company. Thailand In Thailand, CN SEA is available through the TrueVisions cable and satellite networks—TrueVisions includes CN SEA in both its Gold and Platinum packages. CN SEA is offered as a shared feed between Singapore and Thailand because their time zones are only one hour apart. Indonesia In Indonesia, CN SEA is available on Indovision, TelkomVision and First Media. Category:TV Networks